


Bone Tired

by ghostofviper



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, ROH, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short drabble about Adam Page





	Bone Tired

Adam Page rubbed his aching neck as he gathered the last of his gear and shoved it into his duffle bag. The hot shower hadn’t helped the lingering aches and pains in his body. He was tired and worn down; in serious need of a break. Jumping straight from the World Tag League to ROH’s final battle had definitely taken its toll. Not only on his body, but his mind as well. Simply put Adam Page was physically and mentally worn down. 

“You got plans tonight Adam?” 

Adam’s head jerked around, startled out of his contemplation by Matt Jackson’s question. He had completely zoned out and forgotten he wasn’t alone in the Elite locker room. 

“Booze and bed.” Adam replied with a tired smile. “What about you guys?” 

“Same, minus the booze.” Nick said. “I am ready to pass out.” 

“Booze would help with that.” Adam teased with a wide grin, ducking out of the way of the shoe Nick flung in his direction. 

“He’s not wrong.” Cody said with a laugh making snickers fill the room. 

Joking chatter continued as the group gathered their gear, eventually deciding to stop for a bite to eat before going their separate ways. At the small diner the foursome sat quietly, tucking into their meals with a weariness that bespoke of their exhaustion. 

“You know what you need Adam?” Cody said quietly to the man beside him, nudging the blonde in the ribs with his elbow. “Sex. You need to get laid.” 

Adam’s hand paused midway to his mouth, fork full of scrambled eggs hovering in the air as he stared blandly at Cody following his blunt words. 

Adam looked across the table meeting the wide-eyed gazes of Matt and Nick, the surprise etched on their features telling him he had indeed heard Cody correctly. Bringing his fork to his mouth, Adam chewed thoughtfully as he processed Cody’s statement. It wasn’t like he was in a drought or anything. Hell, just last week he and Yujiro had gone out and partied the Tokyo night away with some very pretty local girls. 

His first instinct was to tell Cody to fuck off, that he was doing just fine in the sex department, thank you very much. Yet a part of him was telling him Cody was right. That the key to putting him out for a good night’s sleep was the company of a pretty little thing to fuck him into a coma. 

“You know what? You’re right. I do need to get laid.” Adam finally said swallowing the eggs he had chewed into a fine paste during his contemplation.


End file.
